The present invention comprises a new Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEHY0008’.
‘PEHY0008’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large, purple flowers with white center, dark green foliage, good branching, a semi-trailing to mounding habit, and is floriferous throughout the season.
‘PEHY0008’ originated from a hybridization made in October 2009 in a controlled breeding environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The female parent was the unpatented proprietary plant designated ‘G1506-1’ with a light rose flower color, a small flower size, and a rather strong vigor and trailing plant habit
The male parent of ‘PEHY0008’ was an unpatented proprietary plant identified as ‘H9260-1’ with violet-blue flower color with a white center, an upright plant habit, and relatively late flowering.
The resulting seeds were sown in February 2010. ‘PEHY0008’ was selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross May 25, 2010 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEHY0008’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2010 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.